Tickle Fight
by dogangelsrule
Summary: Woody will never admit how much he enjoys tickle fights between the three of them. OT3. One-shot.


Lin: Look at me, posting small stuff until I feel like putting out long-ass one-shots. Yaaaaaaay~

* * *

The tradition between the three of them had started out simple.

The three of them, Woody, Buzz, and Jessie, had been chatting one quiet afternoon in Bonnie's room. All the other toys were busy with their daily lives so the three of them had been able to obtain a corner in Bonnie's room without trouble. The three friends often have three-way chats in the corners without the other toys, simply because they three of them were closer to each other than with the others. The three of the shared a connection that could not be obtained with the other toys. In a way, it was almost like love. A love for all the three of them and that only the three of them could feel for each other. So thus, the other toys left the three alone whenever possible. All the others knew about the connection the three shared and felt no need to destroy it.

"Say, Woody.." The grin on Jessie's face was rather creepy, it always made Woody want to run away. Almost. "I just remembered something."

"Oh?" Woody was determined to not show fear or curiosity. "What is it?"

Instead of answering as a normal toy would, Jessie instead jumped from her sitting position and tackled Woody onto his back. Woody flailed for a moment, as well as letting out a slight 'Omph!' from the sudden weight sitting on his hips, but other than that was pretty much okay.

"Your ticklish!" Jessie squealed happily before putting her hands on Woody's side. "Take this, cowboy!"

Instantly, Jessie began to move her fingers furiously against Woody sides, causing Woody to laugh. He did not want to, Buzz did not know about him being ticklish, but Jessie fingers on his sides were soft and seemed to be made for tickling. Woody could faintly hear Buzz laughing in the background at the display before him.

In all honestly though, Woody could not blame Buzz for laughing. It must have been quite a sight, after all. Him flat on his back, laughing like no tomorrow, while Jessie sat on his hips and tickled his sides, a grin still on her face. Woody knew for a fact that Jessie and he made a rather threatening pair when they wanted to, so too see the two of them so playful must have been amusing.

"Help me, Buzz!" Jessie continued to tickle Woody as she yelled out her command. "Go for his neck!"

"Oh no," Woody tried to seem threatening as he laughed, but failed miserably. "Buzz, don't you dare!"

"Or what?" Buzz's face was above Woody's now, smirking as he stretched a hand out towards Woody's neck. "What will you do?"

Before Woody could answer, Buzz's fingers were slightly stroking his neck. Instead of laughing more though, Woody felt himself stiffen with Buzz's light touches. Despite Jessie's still tickling his sides, Woody's mind was all on Buzz's light touches to his neck. Buzz's fingers were not at all ticklish, but more..sensitive, so much so that Woody could just about feel every single movement on his neck. In all honest, it made him want to close his eyes and moan.

Not. Good.

"Hey.." Jessie's fingers slowly stopped moving as she sat up, looking perplexed. "Buzz, do that neck thing again."

"W-wait!" Woody tried to speak, but found it hard to do as he was catching his breath from Jessie's attack. "D-don't!"

Instead of listening, like he was suppose to, Buzz touched Woody's neck again lightly. This time, however, Woody did not have Jessie's fingers to distract him even a little. All he could feel was Buzz and the touch..

"Buzz," Woody moaned out his name, throwing his head back slightly. "Stop."

"Well, well," Buzz obediently stopped his fingers movement as he spoke. "This is certainly an interesting development."

"Development?" Woody tried to sound angry, but Buzz's touches were still on his mind. "What do y-"

"Indeed," Jessie cut Woody off with her voice, as well as adjusting herself slightly on Woody's hip. "Bet I can make him moan louder."

"Surly, you jest." Buzz's voice had a teasing tone to it, but Woody could tell that Buzz was tempted to take the bet.

"I jest not."

"Wait a second!" Woody could finally thing and talk clearly. "What am I here, a plaything for the two of you?"

"Well..you _are_ a toy," Buzz chuckled as he remembered his first few weeks with Andy. "Toys are meant to be played with."

"Not lik-"

"Why don't you just enjoy?" Jessie's fingers were inches up Woody's side as she spoke. "Buzz and I will take good care of you. We love you."

* * *

Jessie always starts them. Buzz, when he was feeling playful, has been known to start then as well. That, however, was a rarity. As if it was a written rule, Woody is never allowed to start them.

In fact, Woody is always the victim during tickle fights. He does not truly mind though. For in the fights, Woody gets the attention of not just one of his lovers, but both of them.

That alone, makes it all worth while.

* * *

Lin: Short and too the point, that's the point, yep yep.


End file.
